Alexandre Moreno
Alexandre Alves Moreno é um famoso dublador brasileiro. Moreno é conhecido por seus trabalhos de dublagem de filmes e séries americanas e em algumas séries animadas como Pinky de Pinky e o Cérebro e Ciclope de X-Men Evolution. Ele também é conhecido por dublar vários filmes de Adam Sandler e Ben Stiller. Ele é conhecido por ser um dublador versátil. Lista de trabalhos Desenhos animados' § Alex em Madagascar § Hammy em Os Sem-Floresta § Sid em Por Água Abaixo § Buck, a Doninha em A Era do Gelo 3 § Bobo da Corte em Bunnytown § Cacá de Johnny Bravo § Capitão Poluição de Capitão Planeta § Chaky Chan em Frangos Kung Fu § Babuíno Skunk Fu! § Ciclope/Scott Summers em X-Men: Evolution (2ª Voz substituindo o dublador Hermes Barolli) § Conroy de Rocket Power § Deleto de Cyberchase § Denzel Q. Crocker em Os Padrinhos Mágicos § Diego de la Veiga (Zorro) Zorro Animated Series § Dr. Cara Vermelha de Família X § Experiência 625 de Lilo & Stitch: A Série § Flapjack em As Aventuras de Flapjack § Forge/Jonathon Silvercloud em X-Men: Evolution (Apenas na primeira aparição, depois assumindo Ciclope) § Fred Fredburger de As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy § George de George, o Rei da Floresta § Jerry em Os Vegetais § João Frango em Tá dando onda § Kevin de Du, Dudu e Edu § Palhaço Krusty, a partir da temporada 16 e Coçadinha em algumas temporadas de Os Simpsons § Leitão em Meus Amigos Tigrão e Pooh (substituindo Oberdan Júnior) § Maluco do Controle em Os Jovens Titãs (2a. voz) § Manigold, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer em "Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas" § Master Shake em Aqua Teen: O Esquadrão Força Total § Nanomech em Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena § Nick Bakay em A Bruxinha Sabrina § Nermal em O Show do Garfield § Nitz em Os Universitários § Norbert de Castores Pirados § Pai em As Aventuras de Jake Long, O Dragão Ocidental § Pinky de Pinky e o Cérebro § Pontas em A Turma do Bairro § Professor Wizgiz em O Clube das Winx § Rhamboid Vreedle em Ben 10: Força Alienígena e Ben 10: Supremacia Alienígena § Robim, Night Wing (Dick Greyson) em Batman: The Animated Series e The New Batman Adventures § Rodney em Andy e seu Esquilo § Vash, o Estouro da Boiada em Trigun § Wallace em Wallace e Gromit: A Batalha dos Vegetais § XR em Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar § Adam Strange em Batman: The Brave and the Bold § Maçã em Maçã e Cebola Séries' § Abelardo Flores em Isa TK+ § Alan Harper de Two and a Half Men § Andy de O Jim é assim § Anthony Russo de Blossom § Bobby Shaw de Eu,a Patroa e as Crianças § Boom em Power Rangers: Space Patrol Delta § Chris Potter de Kenan e Kel § Danny Messer de CSI: NY § Danny Taylor de Without a Trace § Dr. Derek Shepherd de Grey's Anatomy § Dr. John Carter de E.R. § Dr. Sean McNamara de Nip/Tuck § Jason de Power Rangers e Power Rangers: Zeo § Joxer de Xena, a Princesa Guerreira § Mark Wahlberg e Luke Wilson de Entourage § Matthew Perry Chandler Bing de Friends e Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip § Michael Dawson na 4ª Temporada de Lost § Mr. Monroe de Manual de Sobrevivência Escolar do Ned § Nathan Petrelli de Heroes § Elmo de Vila Sésamo § Rick de Os Pesadelos de Molly § RJ de Power Rangers: Fúria da Selva § Roberto de Minha Família é uma Bagunça § Ten. Randall Disher de Monk: Um Detetive Diferente § Inimigo de Jacob de Lost § Lúcifer de Supernatural § Vincent de Mental § Brian Taylor de Kyle XY § Burger de Uma Banda Lá Em Casa § Callum Blue/General Zod na 9ª Temporada de Smallville: As Aventuras do Superboy Filmes' § Adam Sandler em Como se fosse a primeira vez, Tratamento de Choque, Golpe Baixo, Zohan - o Agente Bom de Corte, Espanglês, O Rei da Água, Click, Billy Madison - Um Herdeiro Bobalhão, Um Maluco no Golfe, Afinados no Amor, Embriagados de Amor, Little Nicky - Um Diabo Diferente, A Heranca de Mr. Deeds, Eu os Declaro Marido e… Larry,Reine Sobre Mim, O Paizão, Um Faz de Conta que Acontece e Gente Grande. § Antonio Banderas como Alejandro De La Vega em A Lenda do Zorro § Austin St. John como Jason em Turbo: Power Rangers 2 § Barto Crouch Jr. em Harry Potter e o calice de fogo § Ben Affleck como (Matt Murdock) em Demolidor - O Homem Sem Medo § Ben Stiller em Uma noite no museu 2, Uma noite no museu Madagascar, Madagascar 2: A Grande Escapada e Antes só do que mal casado § Buck Minster em A Era do Gelo 3 § Charlie Sheen em Velocidade Terminal § Chris Tucker em O Quinto Elemento, A Hora do Hush, A Hora do Rush 2,'' A Hora do Rush 3 § Colin Cunningham como Colin em ''Selvagem (no início do filme, faz também a voz dos altos-falantes do zoológico que anuncia as pelúcias de Nigel) § Colin Farrell em S.W.A.T. - Comando Especial § Crispin Glover como George McFly em De volta para o futuro, De volta para o futuro III e De volta para o futuro II (DVD- redublagem) § David Schwimmer em Seis Dias, Sete Noites § Don Cheadle em Onze homens e um segredo e A Senha: Swordfish § Ewan McGregor em Peixe Grande e suas Histórias Maravilhosas, Falcão Negro em Perigo e Cova Rasa § Flint Lockwood Em Tá chovendo Hanburguer (Cloudy with chances of meat balls) § Gato de Botas em Shrek 2 e Shrek Terceiro § Giles New em Piratas do Caribe: A Maldição do Pérola Negra § Guy Pearce em O Conde de Monte Cristo § Heath Ledger como Ennis del Mar em O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain (Versão carioca) § Hugh Jackman em O Grande Truque e como Memphis em Happy Feet § Idris Elba em A Colheita do Mal § James McAvoy como Sr. Tumnus em As Crônicas de Narnia: O Leão, a Feiticeira e o Guarda-Roupa § Jason Biggs em American Pie - A Primeira Vez é Inesquecível (TV), American Pie 2 - A Segunda Vez é Ainda Melhor (TV), American Pie - O Casamento (TV), Amor ou Amizade,Mulher Infernal § Jason Lee como Síndrome em Os Incríveis § Joe Alaskey como Pernalonga em Looney Tunes: De Volta à Ação § John Cusack como Jackson Curtis em "2012" § Jackass 1 & 2 como John Knoxville § Jude Law em O Talentoso Ripley, Closer: Perto Demais e Sherlok Holmes § Kevin Bacon em Sleepers: A Vingança Adormecida § Luck Wilson em Dias Incríveis e Rebelde até o Fim § Mathieu Amalric em 007 - Quantum of Solace § Matthew Lewis como João Frango em Tá Dando Onda § Matthew Perry em 17 Outra Vez, Meu Vizinho Mafioso e Meu Vizinho Mafioso 2 § Nick Stahl em Sin City, O Exterminador do Futuro 3 § Nicolas Cage em 60 Segundos e Cotton Club § Patrick Dempsey em Escritores da Liberdade e Encantada § Paul Bettany em Wimbledon - O jogo do amor, Coração de Tinta e como Silas em O Código Da Vinci § Paul Rudd em O Virgem de 40 anos, Ligeiramente Grávidos, Modelos Nada Corretos § Pauly Shore em Um Maluco no Exército § Peter Greene em Dia de Treinamento § Robin Shou como Liu Kang em Mortal Kombat (versão Herbert Richers) § Rocky DeSantos em Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1ª dublagem) § Rodrigo de La Sernaem em Diários de Motocicleta § Sami Bouajila em Nova York Sitiada § Sean Penn em O Peso da Água e Milk - A Voz da Igualdade § Seann William Scott em American Pie - O Casamento (DVD) § Shane Richie em Por Água Abaixo § Steve Carell em A Volta do Todo Poderoso, Agente 86 - O Filme e como Hammy em Os Sem-Floresta § Timothy Olyphant em Duro de Matar 4.0 § Vince Vaugh em A Cela e Separados Pelo Casamento § Vincent D'Onofrio em MIB - Homens de preto § Will Ferrell em Papai Bate um Bolão § Woody Allen como Z em Formiguinhaz § Paul Walker como Brian O'Conner em Velozes e Furiosos § Ludacris como Ted em + Velozes + furiosos § Jackie Earle Haley em Watchmen (filme) e A Hora do Pesadelo (2010) Telenovelas' § Joel - O Diário de Daniela § Maciel - No Limite da Paixão § Ramon em A Feia Mais Bela